This invention relates to high speed continuous motion can decorators and more particularly relates to a can decorator of this type which, in addition to utilizing offset means for printing a main image, provides auxiliary image printing plates that make direct engagement with the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,093 issued May 1, 1990 to A. Peters et al. entitled Infeed Means for High Speed Continuous Motion Can Decorator discloses high speed continuous motion can decorating apparatus that utilizes offset printing techniques for decorating all cans with the same indicia. Other examples of continuous motion high speed can decorators of this type are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,563,170, 3,766,851 and 3,976,187.
In accordance with the instant invention the device of the '093 patent is modified by adding a plurality of direct printing units the latter having print indicia that is changed for each revolution of a continuously rotating mandrel wheel that carries the cans through a printing zone where both main (printed by offset blanket segments) and auxiliary images (printed by the direct printing units) are applied thereto. In a broad sense this type of arrangement is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,504 issued Dec. 5, 1989 to I. Sillars for a Method for Printing of Quasi-Random Number Tables on Cylindrical Objects. The combination of offset and direct printing on a single object is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,111 issued Nov. 24, 1953 to W. Herrick et al. for a Postage Printing Device Using Direct and Offset Printing.